Kardashia Kardashian
Kardashia Kardashian is the main antagonist of the Boondocks episode "Granddad Dates a Kardashian". She is said to be the long lost sister of Khloe, Kim, and Kourtney. Role She has her own reality show and is dating Granddad Freeman. The focus of the show is how everybody has a reality show, and how much money is in it for them. Granddad and Riley look at it as a good thing, and are all in on making the show. Especially if it will help them get out of debt. Huey, however, isn’t sold, and tries to talk sense into them. Of course, they don’t listen, and Huey tries to see what the real deal is with this long-lost Kardashian sister. Huey is really taken aback with Kardashia returns from an appointment, and her bottom is even bigger than before. It is so big, in fact, that she almost causes Huey and Riley to fall off the couch. Huey goes into high gear trying to expose Kardashia as a fake. He follows her to one of her appointments, and discovers she is getting illegal bottom injections. Granddad still doesn’t listen to Huey, blinded by the promise of fame, fortune, and Kardashia’s huge bottom. As Granddad and Kardashia sit at dinner, discussing how they can end the first season of their reality show, Kardashia’s bottom explodes, sending her to the hospital. Granddad and Kardashia’s half-brother Bench track the crooked doctor down who did the bottom injections, and beat him down. As they all stand around Kardashia in the hospital, they find out that she really isn’t a Kardashian at all as the hospital doctor was asking for AB blood and the blood type for the Kardashians were always O's thus everyone leaves her to die alone. Trivia *The long-lost Kardashian sister (Kardashia), like her lost sisters (Khloe, Kim, and Kourtney) has a thick ass, as shown when she sits on the side of the couch. *When Huey said that the man went from "George Bush doesn't care about black people" to that person wearing a leather kilt, he is referring to Kanye West (who married Kim Kardashian) and his controversial benefit relief for Hurricane Katrina (with Mike Myers), where he accused then-president George W. Bush of not caring for black people. Bush's alleged carelessness for Hurricane Katrina was parodied in a cutaway of a Family Guy episode (where Brian Griffin finds Bush in a treehouse, which he said, "don't make me do stuff"). *Kardashia's half-brother, Bench is a parody of Rob Kardashian, who is the real-life brother of Khloe, Kim, and Kourtney. *This episode makes fun of how big the Kardashian sisters' asses are. *Mother Maria is similar to the late Mother Teresa. *Huey is given a Ray J CD. Ray J is the artist who made the infamous and famous sex tape with Kim Kardashian, and made the song "I Hit It First", mocking Kim's relationship with Kanye West. *Granddad mentions Chewey from Star Wars. *She is voiced by Grey DeLisle who also voiced Siri. Navigation Category:The Boondocks Villains Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Addicts Category:Businessmen Category:Golddiggers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Siblings Category:Femme Fatale Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Amoral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials